Dirty Little Secret
by drinkingfiction
Summary: Troy and Sharpay fall in love but don't tell their friends. Troy cheats on her and Sharpay turns her Ice Queen facade around. Who finds out the dirty little secret between Troy and Sharpay? Troypay&Ryella FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. TRAILER

This is a bad idea….maybe! Please tell me if you like it or not!

(Plays "Dirty Little Secret" by All-American Rejects)

Troy and Sharpay think their in love… 

_Shows Troy and Sharpay kiss in the auditorium._

"_What are we doing?" Sharpay asks._

"_I…think I love you…" Troy replies._

"_I….think I love you too." Sharpay replies._

But their afraid of what their friends might think. 

Shows Troy and Sharpay passing in the hall and linking fingers and then letting go quickly.

**Starring Zac Efron as Troy Bolton and Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans.**

"Hey Sharpay! Tell Troy that I need to reschedule our date for Saturday." Gabriella informs her.

_Sharpay's face drops._

"_Umm..yah, sure." Sharpay says nervously._

**What happens when Sharpay is so depressed about Troy cheating on her that she turns her Ice Queen façade around?**

Shows Sharpay walk into school with sweat pants and her hair in a loose pony-tail.

Everyone starts to whisper.

Troy walks up to her and puts his arm around her in a friendly way and Sharpay shrugs it off of her.

Cuts to a party and the Evan's home.

Shows Troy and Sharpay standing drinking punch at the snack table.

"Sharpay, what is going on with you?" Troy asks his dirty little secret.

"The better question is, what is going on between you and Gabi." She says in a low whisper.

Sharpay sits down her cup and runs back up to her room, closes the door and starts to cry.

Cuts to the gang's lunch table with Sharpay just staring into the space and then Troy sends her a smile which makes her throw her tray down and run to the restroom.

Cuts to Sharpay and Ryan is Sharpay's room.

"Sharpay! What is going on with you and Troy? You used to be inseprable and now you avoid each other!"

"3 words, Ry. Dirty. Little. Secret."

Ryan looks confused and then it comes to him.

Cuts to Sharpay running out of the school auditorium.

"Sharpay! I love you!" Troy threw his words.

Sharpay turns around and says,

"Since when?"

He pulls her close and kisses her.

**Dirty Little Secret, who will find out?**

**Read and review! Should I write it?**


	2. First Grade Cooties

Ooo well I got like 10 reviews saying that I needed to write this so here is the first chapter! I may not be able to update everyday. This chapter is short but the next one will be longer, I promise.

Thanks to all the reviewers!

Chapter 1

Sharpay and Troy haven't been the best of friends. More like mortal enemies. They both decided that they didn't like eachother the day cooties were discovered and when boys started to tease Troy for having a girl for a best friend. He hurt Sharpay but it passed quickly because of her refuge, Ryan.

Flashback 

Troy and Sharpay were walking around the playground talking waiting for their first grade teacher to call them back in.

A group of boys crowded around the duo and teased them.

"Who has a girl as a best friend?"

"She's not a girl, she's Sharpay, the drama freak!"

"She's gonna turn Troy into a slave with her icy attitude!"

"Troy needs to get away fast!"

"Hasn't Troy noticed she has cooties?"

But there was one that hurt Sharpay the most.

"I hate her! She is always so meane to me, we should call her the Ice Queen!"

Sharpay looked at Troy with sorrowful eyes.

"Troy, would you rather come play basketball with us or play with, _her_?" asked an African-American boy with an afro.

Troy looked from the boy holding the basketball to his best friend.

"Let's go!" Troy replied.

Sharpay felt a tear come from her eye and she ran away from the boys while they laughed.

"Ice Queen, gonna cry?" they all teased.

Troy decided to join in.

Sharpay ran to the only place she could think of.

The jungle gym with her brother, Ryan.

"What's wrong Shar?" Ryan asked the crying blonde.

"Troy hates me now."

"What happened?" he asked while climbing down to his sister.

"They brain washed him to think I had cooties and that I am an Ice Queen!"

"It will be okay, Shar. I'm always hear for you and you know that."

Sharpay nodded her head and sat down on the warm grass.

Ever since then Sharpay and Troy have been rivals and Ryan has always protected his sister.

Flashback Over 

**Read and review!**


	3. Our Differences

I love reviews! Read my first songfic, Pop Princess (Troypay)! Some of my best work yet.

Two Separate Lifes, I have a writer's block but I will definitely try to update between now and tomorrow!

Chapter 2

"MOVE BOLTON!" Sharpay demanded.

"What if I don't?" Troy said out of spite.

Sharpay walked closer, "This involves my musical and if you mess with me and musicals….your dead!"

Troy's eyes got wide and then slid across the tile floor in the hallway to get out of the queen's way.

Ryan soon followed Sharpay and gave Troy a death glare.

"We got the part, Ry!" Sharpay exclaimed.

She hugged her brother and plastered a smile on her face, Ryan followed his sister's actions.

The basketball robots gave them a thumb downs.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked down the long hallway to her pink locker.

"Congrats, Shar!" Troy said walking up to her a studdly manner.

"Don't talk to me Bolton!" Sharpay yelled through out the school.

"Sharpay, do you remember first grade?" he asked whispering in her ear.

"What are you trying to say Bolton?"

"That, I wish me and you could be friends again."

"Well, I'm not one to hold a grudge but in first grade you sure were a jerk."

RING RING

"Look, meet me in the auditorium today at 3:15. Okay? I really want to work things out."

"Fine Troy. See you there."

"You just called me Troy, now can I call you Shar?"

"Yah, whatever!"

---------

Troy walked into the auditorium with his backpack on his shoulder. He looked around for the pretty blonde but didn't see her.

_She's a drama queen, she's probably just running FASHIONABLY LATE! _Troy thought to himself.

Just then the doors flew open with her hair flowing from the wind.

"Well, well, well, you decided to grace your presense, miss Sharpay!" Troy said putting down his backpack.

"What? Ever heard of fashionably late?" she said sitting down her purse.

Troy chuckled and walked over to the edge of the stage. He sat down and looked at Sharpay intently.

"Aren't you doing to sit?" he asked her.

"Why not…" she huffed.

"I'm sorry!" Troy said after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't be. It was first grade." Sharpay replied taking off her heels.

"Whoa, laid back Sharpay. I haven't seen this in awhile."

"Yah, well you won't see it often."

Sharpay and Troy stared and suddenly had this heavy attraction for each other.

"Has, anybody…ever told you….how beautiful your eyes are?" Troy told her a bit hesitated.

"No…but thank you." Sharpay said still staring at his eyes.

They leaned in and soon kissed.

Sharpay parted them, "What are you doing?"

"I…think I love you." Troy told her.

"I….think I love you too."

They kissed again but more passionately.

"Will you go out with me, Saturday night?" Troy asked staring at her lips.

"Sure…but what about the school, they will go whack." Sharpay said staring at her hands on his.

"You, me, a secret." He whispered.

She nodded her head smiling.

He kissed her on the forehead, picked her up and spun her around while she giggled.

"I love Sharpay!" he yelled through the auditorium.

They didn't care, the only people that were their were Jack Bolton who was on the other side of the building, Mrs. Darbus she's not one to spread gossip, and Ryan who was waiting in the car.

He sat her down and she hugged him, "I better go, Ryan's waiting for me in the car."

Troy kissed her on the lips once more and then sat her down.

Sharpay picked up her heels, her purse and walked out the door and when she was half way there she turned around and smiled at Troy. He smiled back.

Sharpay reached the car in which Ryan exclaimed, "Finally! What took you so long and what 'friend' did you go see?" Ryan asked starting the car.

"Troy, we decided to work out our differences, we aren't mortal enemies anymore but we aren't super tight buddies either."

"Oh. Okay."

And with that the twins drove off the property of East High.

**Read and review!**


	4. Gabriella Comes Into the Picture

Dirty Little Secret is getting very interesting in this chapter….In my opinion.

GO LISTEN TO HILARY DUFF'S SONG PLAY WITH FIRE! I LOVE IT!

Thanks for all reviews and for peeps for haven't seen it, I have the movie poster up for this! Go read my story, Sharpay Stands(oneshot Troypay) and From Real Life to Narnia(chapter 1 up now Troypay)!

Chapter 3

"Hey Troy! Would you like to go out sometime?" Gabriella asked her crush.

Troy thought for a moment.

"Why not!" he replied.

"Okay! How about Friday at 6?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at the movie theater at 6."

"Okay, bye!"

Gabriella walked off and the hallway became empty with only the tall dirty blonde walking down it.

Troy then heard the sound of heels clicking.

In moments Sharpay was behind Troy.

"Like Oh My God! It's Troy, the hottie superbomb!" Sharpay exclaimed in a cheerleader tone.(no offense to cheerleaders)

Troy chuckled and backed up towards his girlfriend.

"How are we doing today?" Troy asked putting his arm around her.

"Fine, especially since you're here." She replied.

Troy looked around and pushed up against a locker and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Sharpay said poking into his chest softly.

"I better get to class, see you later Shar." Troy told her while walking off.

"Me too."

Sharpay started down the hall and into Math class.

-------

Sharpay sat their staring into space thinking about Troy.

"Mrs. Evans, problem 10." Mrs. Clark asked her which shook her out of her thoughts.

"14 over pi!" Sharpay called out quickly.

"That's right Mrs. Evans."

Ryan leaned over towards to her, "How did you get that right?"

She shrugged her shoulders and replied with, "Lucky guess."

The bell rang and Sharpay and Ryan walked out of the classroom and to their lockers, which were ironically by each other.

"I am so exausted." Ryan said with a sigh.

"Me too, only one more class and then we're done."

Zeke walked over to the duo and asked Sharpay out.

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Why not?"

"I'm going out with someone else." She said without thinking.

Her eyes bulged out relizing what she just said.

"Oh." And with that he walked away.

"Your going out with someone and you didn't tell me?" Ryan asked.

Those twins told each other everything! Sharpay even talked him about 'girl stuff.' He didn't care, she was his sister, he would get sick sometimes but it was all-good.

"Oh, yah, sorry, I'm going with….that guy from Drama class, Lucas. You know him right?"

"Yes."

"Now you know."

Sharpay walked off to her next with a smile on her face.

She bumped into Gabriella.

"Hey Sharpay! Tell Troy that I need to reschedule our date for Saturday." Gabriella informs her.

Sharpay's face drops.

"Umm..yah, sure." Sharpay says nervously.

**Read and review! How did you like it? Was it good, or what? I LOVE YOU ZAC EFRON! **


	5. Drowning In Tears

**(A/N: Sorry about the long wait! It took me forever didn't it? I didn't know what I wanted to do with Sharpay…I still don't know. I'm just going to write along with what I'm thinking and see what happens. You know? By the way, I am co-writing a Zanessa with Xx-Ace-oO called From Hollywood to V and it's pretty good. She's getting mad at me cause I'm writing this and writing that too. Well she's writing it down and I'm telling her different ideas. Hehe I am a multitasker and I'm watching HSM and it's on the Troy and Sharpay part: Toodles! LOVE!)**

**Disclaimer: Well, I'm watching it right now and I own the DVD, Zac Efron, Lucas Grabeel, What I've Been Looking For, Bop to the Top, Breaking Free, and my personal fave….We're All In This Together. I wrote it. I own it. Or not. I don't own anything sadly. If I did then it would be Troypay NOT Troyella(gross) anyway. Here is the 4th Chapter!**

Chapter 4

Sharpay was walking down the hall thinking about what Gabriella said. _Has he been cheating on me this whole time? _Sharpay asked herself. She looked around and saw her brother at the water fountain taking a sip. She tried to walk away and get out of his sight, "Hey, sis!" she had a tear stained face so she tried to walk through the hallway without him seeing her.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Ryan looked at his sister and his eyes got wide.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked her.

"You wouldn't understand." She responded while walking faster to get to her sanctuary. She wanted to sing. Sing. That is what always calmed her down.

Ryan watched her walk down the hall completely flabbergasted by what just happened. Sharpay? Crying? He had seen her cry before but this time she seemed _more_ hurt then ever.

He decided to leave her be and get to class and tell the teacher that Sharpay may not be in the class because she isn't feeling well.

After school he searched around the school for her and even looked in the auditorium and didn't see her anywhere. Where could she be?

Ryan saw Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor sitting in the gym talking and laughing. He ran over to them in worry and asked, "Have any of you seen Sharpay?"

"No." they all chorused together. Troy looked at Ryan wondering why he couldn't find her. They were always together. Attached at the hip I guess you could say. Troy watched his friends not give one look of worry and then watched Ryan run off and then it hit him. She's in his hideout.

Troy got up from his seat in the bleachers and Chad looked at him and asked, "Dude. Where are you going? We have basketball practice in like 10 minutes!"

Troy looked at him and looked at his watch.

"If I'm not back in 10 minutes then tell my dad that something came up and I should be back any minute." Troy said while running out of the gym.

----------

Sharpay looked to see who was coming up the steps and was stunned to see Troy. _Doesn't he have basketball practice? _She asked herself.

Once he got up the stairs, he saw her and smiled. "I thought I'd find you here." _I won't tell him I know because then people might find out if they here us. _she told herself. **(A/N: Sharpay talks to herself a lot, doesn't she?)**

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I'm just having a bad day." She said while turning her attention to her hands.

"Ryan has been looking for you everywhere."

"Yah, I better get home."

She got up and walked towards him, gave him a kiss, and walked away.

--------

Ryan sat at Sharpay's door listening to her cry. He didn't know what was going on with her but it was scaring him. He decided to walk in and comfort her.

When he walked in, she shot her head up and turned away to wipe her eyes. She plastered a fake smile on her face and got up from her bed, "What are you doing dearest brother of mine?" she asked with that cheery Ice Queen voice.

"Sharpay, what's going on? Your really scaring me." Ryan asked with concern. Sharpay's face fell and she looked at him afraid to say anything.

"I…I can't tell you." She stammered.

Ryan walked over to his sister and put his arms around her and back away enough to look at her.

"You know I'm always here for you. Right?" Ryan explained wanting respect her privacy.

She nodded her head and smiled slightly.

When Ryan finally left the room, Sharpay sat at her computer desk and thought, _I love him. I really do love him, but he doesn't love me. _

And with that done and said, she walked out of her room down to the music room where you could find just about anything to make Sharpay Evans feel better.

How was that chapter? Next chapter, she is going to school. Hehe I'm excited to write that! I loooove HSM drama! It's so exciting, even as the author I want to know what is going to happen next. I'm sitting here watching High School Musical and thinking. I wish I could be in it. It would be completely awesome! And I miss acting so I write fan fictions to get out what I want to act out. You know? Probably not. Well read and review!


	6. Pain and Sorrow and Long Tomorrows

Hmmmm….I'm sorry about the chapters being so flippin' short! I've been really really really really really really busy! I finished Two Separate Lifes for those of you who don't know. lol I added the credits to it. They are really fun to do. I thought to myself, if there is a trailer for stories, there should be credits at the end! I'm making a sequel(this is when you cheer) for it. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I've already got over like 60 reviews and I'm only on chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Sharpay woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. She looked at her clock and slowly eased her way up. It was Saturday morning and she just wanted to stay in bed as long as possible but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She fell asleep at 7 o'clock the night before.

She didn't bother to change her clothes , she just put on her pink fuzzy slippers and slowly crept out the door. She got to the bottom of the stairs and looked around at her quiet family. She stood there for at least two minutes before somebody noticed her. It was none other then Ryan.

"Hey Shar! You doing better?" he asked her wiping the grease from the bacon off of his hands.

"I guess." She replied.

Ryan nodded and began chewing his bacon and eggs once more.

Sharpay walked over to the fridge and looked at the picture of Troy. They had the whole group their but she just looked at him and she could feel the tears swell up into her eyes again. She managed to squeeze them away and when she did so she opened the fridge. She pulled out some orange juice or, _OJ as Troy would call it. _Sharpay thought. _See, your doing it again. You just need to keep your mind off of him! I'm sure it's all one big mistake anyway. She probably just meant like a tutoring date. _Sharpay was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing. Ryan picked it up this time because Sharpay was busy getting herself some juice.

"Shar, it's Gabi." Ryan whispered.

Since Sharpay had her back turned from Ryan, she rolled her eyes, took a drink of her juice, set it down on the table, and took the phone from him.

"Hello?---------Hey! Guess what!--------Brad Pitt is at your house?--------Close. Troy **Bolton** is going out on a date with me tonight!-------(silence)-------What's wrong?--------Oh! Sorry! Nothing, I was just thinking about what you said. That's great Gab! I'm happy for you!-------Listen, I've got to go, but how about we go shopping later?------Okay! I will call you when I find out when I'm free from my parents and baby sitting.-----Okay, toodles!-----Bye!" and with that she sat the blue kitchen phone on it's hook and huffed.

Ryan stood up and looked at his sister trying to find out the big mystery behind her. _What, does she have a crush Troy or something? _He laughed in his head. "Close." Sharpay whispered while walking out of the room. _Dang Twin Telepathy! _They both thought at the same time. When Sharpay's pink door with the star on it closed. He thought about what she meant by 'Close.' "Is she dating him or something? No, couldn't be! Could it?" he said out loud.

"Is she dating who, Ryan?" their father asked. He was very protective of his daughter. He always thought of her as his little princess who nobody, not even **Troy Bolton**, could touch.

"Ah, nuttin'" Ryan replied while walking out of the kitchen.

Mr. Evans shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching his football game.

----------

When Sharpay was back up into her room, she looked around her closet and tried to pick a perfect outfit for the day, she did not want to waist a perfectly good outfit for the weekend now did she? I didn't think so.

She picked out a orange spaghetti strap top, white capris, light blue high heels, and her hair braided into one ponytail.

She looked through the mirror of her bathroom door and thought of perfection. Sharpay walked out of her bedroom door once again and thought about Troy and Gabriella. Would they get together for good? Will he kiss her tonight? Will he break up with me, Sharpay? Many of those just racing through her mind as she walked down the hall. She wasn't paying attention so she ran into her brother.

"Whoa! Sorry." Sharpay said bumping into the wall and giggled a bit.

"No problem! I was just fixing to come and check on you. Are you okay?" he asked smiling at her.

"Uh yah. You want to go do something?" she asked sounding kind of bummed.

"Sure! What you want to do?" he said turning around to where she was facing and put his arm around her in a brotherly way.

"Hmmm….let's…..go to the movies!" she suggested.

"Good idea."

--------------

Sharpay and Ryan watched a humorous/romantic movie and all Sharpay could think about was Troy. Ryan would look at her every now and then and try to crack the case.

"What's on your mind?" he whispered in her ear.

"Just….watching the movie." She whispered back.

"What ever you say."

After the movie Gabriella had called Gabriella to meet her at the mall in 30 minutes. When Ryan parked the car in front of the mall, Sharpay looked at him and blinked.

"You sure you don't want to come with?" she asked.

"Nope. I have to help dad build that stupid birdhouse thing anyway." He retorted laughing.

Sharpay smiled and nodded. They waved at each other and she walked to the entrance. When Ryan was sure she was fully inside, he pulled out of the parking lot of the mall.

Sharpay looked around the mall and saw Troy with Gabriella up against the wall kissing. She felt anger inside of her and she walked away and into the restroom. She rang up Gabriella to tell her something came up and that she would try to come later. Gabriella agreed sighing and hung up the phone and back to kissing with Troy.

Sharpay then called Ryan and told him to come pick her up. Ryan gladly turned back around on the road and came to pick up his sister.

When she was in the car, she started to cry silently. Ryan noticed and pulled over. When they were on the side of the road and the car was to a stop, he looked at her and hugged her.

"Sharpay. What's wrong?"

Sharpay looked up at him and just told him that she would tell him sooner or later and that she just wasn't ready yet.

-------------

Shows Sharpay walk into school with sweat pants and her hair in a loose pony-tail.

Everyone starts to whisper.

Troy walks up to her and puts his arm around her in a friendly way and Sharpay shrugs it off of her.

Ryan just watched this all go on in worry. He had never seen his sister like this before and the way that Sharpay wasn't confiding in him made him feel helpless himself.

Troy walked over to Sharpay after he got his books and before he walked into homeroom, he whispered in her ear, _I love you. _That sent shivers up and down her spine. She smiled because she knews that she loved him but he would never actually love her. If he did then he wouldn't be doing this to her, he just wouldn't.

When everybody was out of the hall way, Sharpay slumped down to the floor by her locker and said out loud, "This is going to be a very, very long day!" and sighed.

Longer chapter! Yahzzz! It's 1:19 in the morning here. lol My mom and dad are trying to convince me to watch the taped football game. I'm thinking…right….. like I want to waste my valuable fan fiction reading time on watching some men wearing baggy shorts, make touchdowns, and scream at each other. I would if Zac Efron or Lucas Grabeel was out there! haha By the way, Sharpay's sweatpants were atleast pink. She never lost her pink luvin' side now did she? Read and review!


	7. High School Is One Big Drama Part I

Go read the sequel to Two Separate Lifes! Please? It's called, Who I Am Hates Who I've Been. Go read it!

**Here is your update.**

**Chapter 6**

_Troy walked over to Sharpay after he got his books and before he walked into homeroom, he whispered in her ear, I love you. That sent shivers up and down her spine. She smiled because she knew that she loved him but he would never actually love her. If he did then he wouldn't be doing this to her, he just wouldn't._

_When everybody was out of the hallway, Sharpay slumped down to the floor by her locker and said out loud, "This is going to be a very, very long day!" and sighed._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sharpay got into homeroom, Mrs. Darbus didn't have her attention. Everyone kept staring at Sharpay scribble on her notebook. When the whole class simoultaneously looked at her, she had had it. She looked up and yelled in rage, "Oh my god! Stop looking at me!" Her cheeks immediately turned red. Troy, Ryan, Gabriella, and Mrs. Darbus looked at her in worry. "What's wrong Sharpay?" Mrs. Darbus asked her.

Sharpay stood up and walked to Darbus' desk. "May I be excused?" she asked still blushing. "Yes dear." She replied. Sharpay took the hall pass and slid out of the room and literally ran down the hall to get to the restroom.

After getting into the restroom, she checked for anyone else and just looked at herself in the mirror. She saw somebody who needed a shoulder to lean on. Somebody broken. Never in her life had she seen herself like this before. She needed to tell somebody. Someone who would understand, someone who would let her feel safe. The only person she could think of was Ryan.

She was going to try to tell him tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sharpay got home that afternoon, she felt like all of her tears were just gone. She stayed in her room and just stared at herself in the mirror most of the day. She had no idea what was to come the next day or when she was supposed to tell Ryan what was going on with her. For once in her life, Sharpay Michelle Evans, was…..scared.

Around 9 o'clock, Ryan came to check on his little sister. He knocked on the door and Sharpay gladly let him in.

"Sharpay, I know you don't want to tell me, but…what is going on with you? Your now a different person and it's scaring me! Sharpay! Tell me what is going on!" Ryan yelled getting more worried by the minute.

Sharpay could feel the fresh tears come down her face.

"Three words Ry, Dirty. Little. Secret." She replied with her eyes closed.

Ryan stood there for a few seconds confused. But then it came to him. His eyes got wide and he started to think about how she was acting really weird about Troy.

"Shar, are you and Troy dating?" he asked her. Sharpay nodded and turned away.

"And Troy is cheating on you with Gabriella, right?" he asked holding her.

"Yah." She said opening her eyes. He pulled her even closer and held her until she fell asleep. He just couldn't register them going out, but for breaking his sister's heart he wanted to kill him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ryan wanted to have a party to cheer up Sharpay and try to keep his mind off of beating up Troy.

Sharpay was standing at the snack table when Troy came over and stood right next to her.

"Sharpay what is going on with you?" he asked her sitting down his cup.

"The better question is, what is going on between you and Gabi!" she snapped back and ran up to her room. Troy looked around confused and saw Ryan glaring at him.

Ryan threw down his cup and made his way towards Troy. Ryan looked at him and pushed him down. Everything went silent. Troy stood back up and Ryan clenched his fist and put it up to Troy but stopped.

"You know what, your not worth it." And ran up to his sister's room.

First thing Troy did was ran for Gabriella. Once he got in front of her she dumped her punch on him and threw down the empty cup. _How did she find out? _Troy asked him self. "I deserved that." He said while wiping the red substance off of his face and out of his hair.

Gabriella nodded and left the Evan's residence.

**Not the longest chapter in the world but I had to get some drama started up and leave you a nasty cliffhanger! I kept turning back to the TV to watch one of my fave episodes of Made! I love that show. One of my faves! A nice, geeky, social anxiety girl gets 'made' into a beauty pageant queen! She didn't but she could have! **

**GO LISTEN TO BREATHING BY LIFEHOUSE! Probably the best onesided love song out there! I should be updating this story soon! Read and review!**


	8. High School Is One Big Drama Part II

**This is probably THE shortest chapter. Sorry about that. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got grounded….for a whole week! GRRR! But I wrote the next chapter on my notebook so I already had it written. I am going to write the 2nd chapter to Who I Am Hates Who I've Been today. So wait up for that. I changed my penname to TheEquivalentofTroysSharpay 'cause I thought it sounded cute. It might take awhile to show up but I did. Tell me if you like it! **

**Chapter 8**

_Ryan threw down his cup and made his way towards Troy. Ryan looked at him and pushed him down. Everything went silent. Troy stood back up and Ryan clenched his fist and put it up to Troy but stopped._

"_You know what, your not worth it." And ran up to his sister's room._

_First thing Troy did was ran for Gabriella. Once he got in front of her she dumped her punch on him and threw down the empty cup. How did she find out? Troy asked him self. "I deserved that." He said while wiping the red substance off of his face and out of his hair._

_Gabriella nodded and left the Evan's residence._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Ryan ran up to his sister's room, she was no where to be found. He decided to go down stairs to ask anybody if they saw her. Ryan saw a stage setup with a huge crowd around it. He went backstage to see his sister giving a CD to some dude he didn't remember inviting.

"Shar!" Ryan exclaimed running towards his sister with open arms.

"Before you ask, Ry. I'm fine. No more crocodile tears." **(A/N: May Steve Irwin R.I.P. Sorry, I had to throw that in there, I will miss him so much!) **Sharpay replied hugging him.

"Okay, but what are you doing?" he asked parting from her.

"You'll see. Go grab a seat!" she said exuberantly.

Ryan nodded, kissed his sister's cheek, smiled, and grabbed a seat next to Troy. The ONLY seat left. Just then, the lights came on from the stage and everybody's eyes met the pretty girl up there. Sharpay started to sing to _Troy._

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,

and she's probably getting frisky...

right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seat...

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some

white-trash version of Shania karoke..

Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"

and he's a thinking that he's gonna lucky,

Right now, he's probably dabbing 3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seat,

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,

Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...

Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seat...

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

When she finished singing, the whole crowd jumped to their feet to applaude. Troy then thought about the lyrics and ran towards his car.

"Oh my God!" he yelled. His eyes were looking at the beat up car with shattered windows, dents, and Sharpay's name carved on the side.

Sharpay walked out of the house and smiled at Troy.

"I guess I deserved this too." Troy said, his hands shaking of fear of what his father is going to do.

Sharpay looked at him and nodded. She took his keys out of HER pocket and threw them under the car.

"Have fun….baby!" she said sarcastically. She ran for the door and headed towards her room with a smile plastered on her face, but it soon faded remembering how much she loved him. She was hoping this would help her get over him but it didn't.

While Ryan watched his sister walk off, he cracked up from what she had done. His little sis had really outdone herself this time.

**See, short. But the next chapter will be longer. The song used was Carrie Underwood's 'Before He Cheats' but you probably already knew that. There is more for this story so don't start crying now. Lol jk but it is probably going to end next week. Not sure yet. Read and review!**


	9. Noted to Never

**I'm soooooooo flipping sorry about the long await for an update! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews from the following readers, **_actingalexis13, NYlovebaby, Biancaupinthisbtch.(doesn't allow me to put bad words lol.), DeGrAsSiMyAnTiDrUg, xxCaNdY CoUnTeR GiRlxx, shesaidthat, SwtCeGong, Debbiek91121, charmarctravis, Aya Kurayami, xxAnnaxx, palindrome713, Lynner-15, tRoYpAyLuVr, azndoll10, Ashley, nneessaa, -memorablytoxic, Mondler4EvEr, #1 Sister Act Fan, xBeautifulSoulx, Ryleigh04, Abercrombie 18, zashley358, xleytonloverx, StoryBee, simpleee.meee, Corlin, KPSweetie631, Chel08_! **Whoa! That took forever! LOL**

**Ace and I have a new xanga site up where you can request music, blends, wallpapers, avatars/icons, and quotes! Go to muh profile for the link! **

**Here is your update!**

**Chapter 8**

"_I guess I deserved this too." Troy said, his hands shaking of fear of what his father is going to do._

_Sharpay looked at him and nodded. She took his keys out of HER pocket and threw them under the car._

"_Have fun….baby!" she said sarcastically. She ran for the door and headed towards her room with a smile plastered on her face, but it soon faded remembering how much she loved him. She was hoping this would help her get over him but it didn't._

_While Ryan watched his sister walk off, he cracked up from what she had done. His little sis had really outdone herself this time._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay walked up to her locker and pulled out her books. When she did, a note fell out. She looked around, picked it up, and opened it:

_**I fully understand why your not talking to me, but Mrs. Darbus wanted me to tell you something and I knew you probably wouldn't talk to me without stepping into my thick basketball sneakers with her 3 inch heels. So here it goes.**_

_**Rehearsal for Camelot at 3:15 in the Auditorium. Be there or be square.**_

_**I love you, I know you don't but I do, no matter what happens.**_

_**-Troy**_

She groaned and threw it back into her locker. "But I do." She whispered.

She walked into her next class and listened to a lecture by Miss Darbus about the evilness of cell phones. Ryan leaned towards her and handed her a note.

_**Last night, Troy's car, too funny! Good job, sis! **_

_**-Ryan**_

She stifled a giggle and they wrote back and forth.

_**Yah it was funny wasn't it? But I really do love him. A lot.**_

_**-Sharpay**_

_**I know, Shar. I know. Is he still going with Gabriella?**_

_**-Ryan**_

_**I have absoulutely idea. I don't think so. He told me today he loved me. I'm just not sure though. Why? Do you like Gabriella now?**_

_**-Sharpay**_

_**Not exactly like.**_

_**Okay. That was a total lie. I do, she's cute sweet, funny, and really h- I'm going to stop rambling about her now.**_

_**-Ryan**_

_**Ask her then. If you like her that much then just ask her! Even if she is still going out with him, what does it matter. It's just a matter of time when she finds out what he did. Then you have her to your self. **_

_**Oh! For future reference. Please. DON'T call any of my friends hot. That's just gross. **_

_**-Sharpay**_

_**LOL Some of the sister stuff kicking in, eh? Well then, Gabriella is hot. Daniella is hot. Kristin is hot. Shelby is hot.(A/N: hehe. He thinks I'm hawt!) and Rylie is pretty hot too. Was that enough for you or should I start to name some people from church and drama class too?**_

_**-Ryan**_

The bell then rang after Ryan handed it to her. Sharpay read it and threw it on the floor in disgust. "Ryan! That's just EW! She yelled while running out to catch him.

Gabriella saw the mysterious note on the floor by her desk and gasped. "Ryan likes me?" she said out loud.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay walked into the auditorium and set down her backpack on the chair next to her. She then saw Troy sitting in the same spot where they first kissed. "Where is everybody?" she asked with iciness in her tone. "They are not coming." he replied while jumping. She got confused for a couple of mili seconds and then it all came rushing through her head. "I'm leaving." She informed her while walking towards the door. He then threw his words yelling, "Sharpay! I love you!" she then turned around and said through gritted teeth, "Since when?" he then walks closer to her and stokes the side of face and whispers, "Come on, Shar. Don't be like that."

"Be like what? **You're** the one that cheated on me! **You're** the one that proved to me that you could care less about me! **You're** the one that bluntly went behind my back! I DO love you Troy! But I can't! I just, can't!" Sharpay yelled through the auditorium pushing herself away from him. "Maybe. But, **you're** the one that told me never give up what you love when we were six." He replied looking straight into her eyes. "Yah, well, I said a lot of stupid things when I was young. You can't listen to everyone of them." She hissed. He looked at her and smiled. "Why shouldn't I? You are the smartest person in this world. I mean, your in love with me. Please, Shar. Give me another chance." He whispered in her ear." He then pulled her close and kissed her with everything he had. "You are the thing that keeps me alive. I can't live without you baby." He says his large hands cradling her small head. She starts to cry and hugs him. "Please don't do it again! I'll give you another chance if you promise to always love me and never leave me!" she says kissing him. "Never." He says grinning. "Never?" she asks he face in the crook of his neck. "Never."

**How did you like that! I tried to add as much fluff as I could towards the end! Please give me your opinion! Read and review! Click that button down there! Your very talented at pushing buttons!**

**-Shelby(Sharpay)**


	10. Sad Stories: Suckers, IMs, and Confusion

Wow! Thanks for all the ZACtastic reviews from the following users: _xxCaNdY CoUnTeR GiRlxx, charmarctravis, xBeautifulSoulx, NYlovebaby, actingalexis13, Aya Kurayami, AngelofSong, zashleyalways, and abby323! _

I recommend listening to Vanessa Hudgens song, Don't Talk, while reading this chapter of the story. It fits kinda sorta. Also just because it's really gnarly! Again, please listen to it.

**Quote of the Day:**

Two wrongs don't mak-wait. What am I? A hallmark car or something? Here is the REAL quote of the day.

"_You said we had to talk. Not a thing about me having to listen."_

_-his beautiful destruction by munchkin.pants_

_GO READ THAT! IT'S ABSOULUTLY AWESOME! _

_It's so angsty, yet funny at the same time. I love it!_

Chapter 9

"_Be like what? **You're** the one that cheated on me! **You're** the one that proved to me that you could care less about me! **You're** the one that bluntly went behind my back! I DO love you Troy! But I can't! I just, can't!" Sharpay yelled through the auditorium pushing herself away from him. "Maybe. But, **you're** the one that told me never give up what you love when we were six." He replied looking straight into her eyes. "Yah, well, I said a lot of stupid things when I was young. You can't listen to everyone of them." She hissed. He looked at her and smiled. "Why shouldn't I? You are the smartest person in this world. I mean, your in love with me. Please, Shar. Give me another chance." He whispered in her ear." He then pulled her close and kissed her with everything he had. "You are the thing that keeps me alive. I can't live without you baby." He says his large hands cradling her small head. She starts to cry and hugs him. "Please don't do it again! I'll give you another chance if you promise to always love me and never leave me!" she says kissing him. "Never." He says grinning. "Never?" she asks he face in the crook of his neck. "Never."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Troy and Sharpay tried to keep their relationship a secret for as long as they could. No body knew except Gabriella and Ryan. It was the rest of the world that was yet to find out about the cute couple. Here is the day of drama, confusion, and Chad's missing sucker:

"Troy! Dude!" Chad and Jason yelled at the same time. The two walked up to Troy and they nudged fists. "Well if it isn't dumb and dumbest." Troy responded slamming the picture of Sharpay into his pocket. "Which is dumbest?" Chad asked with an annoying whiney tone. "You Chad." Troy said smirking. "You suck." Chad said in his again, annoying and whiney tone. Troy rolled his eyes and looked in to his locker smiling. "What's in your locker that's making you so happy?" Jason asked. "Uh…nothing!" Troy replied shutting his locker with full force. Chad jumped at the loud bang surging through his body because his head was leaning on the next locker.

"Tro-oooy!" a small cheerleader was heard through the hall. Sharpay whom was standing a couple of feet away from the girl, was NOT going to let Troy have any chance on dating some tramp. She walked through the large group of girls standing in front of her with her up most icy face. Troy watched as she strutted down the hall making her way through the group. "Thank god for Evans." Troy said out loud. Chad chuckled and pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket. It was a red sucker.

Sharpay pushed past the three boys and pulled the candy out of Chad's hand right before he put it up to his mouth. "Yum." She giggled and gently put it in her mouth. She was walking down the hall when she heard her last name. "Evans!" Chad called. "What?" she asked stopping in her tracks walking towards the three. "That's my sucker, Ice Queen!" her ice face returned but softened a tiny bit when she heard Troy laugh at Chad's stupidity. She took the sucker out of her mouth and twirled the stick and laughed. "Not anymore. Danforth." She said while walking away. "You are truly a piece of work you know that Sharpay?" Jason said. That's when Ryan walked up and linked arms with Sharpay. "A gorgeous piece of work." She retorted hastily while walking off with Ryan.

Gabriella, Taylor, Zeke, and Kelsi, walked out of a classroom next to the lockers the boys were standing at and looked at Troy watching a blonde walk off. He soon saw the four and said, "Sup?" "Nothing." They replied. Troy walked back to his class and said later to his friends. The nodded and Gabriella looked at the group. "So who wants to go to my place after school?" she asked getting the attention from her friends. "Sure." They all replied.

------------------

"Just through that door." Gabriella said to the group. Chad stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sign on the door that read, "The love of your life lives here…hearts hearts hearts…..kisses kisses kisses." "Well, I don't know Gabi. We don't know each other very well so I'm not sure if I want to go out with you really." Chad said kiddingly. "Shup, Chad." Gabriella said dragging her friends into her room. "Well now it's a flat out no." he said while shutting the door behind him. "Oh! Let's see who's online!" Kelsi perked up. "What's your username and password?" Kelsi asked sitting in the computer chair. "DUHsohardcore is the username and my password is noitall." She said while grabbing a chair next to the computer with the rest of them standing over the two. "Hmmm. I can use that for future black mail." Chad said while rubbing his hands together. "Shut up Chad!" Jason and Zeke said while slamming their hands into their pockets. "Whatevs." Chad replied.

"Oh, look! Troy and Sharpay are online!" Kelsi said once signed into the account. She looked at Sharpay's status message which read, "Don't talk don't tell your friends, don't talk or this all will end, I promise, be quiet, be quiet, or I will just deny it, be quiet, don't talk, shhh, keep it between us…" The six teenagers looked at it in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?" Taylor asked. Gabriella snorted a laugh and smiled shyly. "That's hilarious!" "What? You get it?" Taylor asked. "Yes, but I can't tell you what it means. You will thinks it's stupid and idiotic or probably just beat up the subject." She giggled. The rest shrugged and read Troy's status message. "I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, my dirty little secret, who has to know?" Chad, Zeke, and Jason, stifled a laugh at how it said the word dirty. "You two are so immature." Kelsi said while slapping Jason playfully. The girls agreed and they got a invite to be in a conference. "Accept." Taylor said quietly. Kelsi did so and the window popped up.

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX(Sharpay): Hey, Gabi, Troy!

!SlamDunkadunk!(Troy): Hey, babe!

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: Your such a ladies man. 

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: But who said it was a bad thing. Lol

!SlamDunkadunk: I wish I could just kiss you right now.

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: Well, I would say something completely cute BUT(don't laugh Troy) Gabriella probably doesn't want to watch an online flirt-athon. Do ya Gabs?

DUHsohardcore: uhhhhhh

Gabriella immediately turned off the monitor. "Enough of that! Who wants cake?" she said while standing in front of the computer "What was that?" Chad asked eyeing the computer. "They are going out aren't they?" Zeke exclaimed. "No." she replied with her eye twitching. It always happened when she lied. "Your lying." Jason added. "Fine. I am." She pouted. "I want to watch this conversation going on. Get on Gabi." Taylor said. Gabriella groaned but pushed Kelsi off of the seat and took over.

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: Gab? You there?

!SlamDunkadunk: Hello. Gabi?

DUHsohardcore: I'm here! Sorry about that.

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: No problem.

!SlamDunkadunk: Yah, what she said.

DUHsohardcore: I like the status messages. Hehe

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: Yep! We decided we would try to mess with our friends minds a bit. Troy's idea.

!SlamDunkadunk: No applause please. I know it was great!

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: Ugh! Egotistical much?

!SlamDunkadunk: No, just in love with you.

DUHsohardcore: Could I please hold down my lunch for at least this convo?

!SlamDunkadunk: Sorry, Gabs.

DUHsohardcore: It's 'kay. Just don't do it again. Please. –shudders-

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: LOL I shall use this for future black mail purposes.

DUHsohardcore: I hate you.

!SlamDunkadunk: How can you hate her? She's gorgeous, hot, sings well, and did I mention hot?

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: Troy!

!SlamDunkadunk: Kidding, babe! You know you mean the world to me!

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: aww luv ya!

!SlamDunkadunk: luv you too, my sweets!

DUHsohardcore: Luv you guys to! –clears throat- I hope you remember I'm still here.

!SlamDunkadunk: Yes, we luv u too Gab. Yes, we remember. Get over it. I love her. Isn't it great?

DUHsohardcore: Why didn't you act like this when we were going out and you were supposedly in love with me?

!SlamDunkadunk: Because I swear with all of my heart I'm in love this time.

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: awww Troy you are so adorable. That is the sweetest thing ever!

!SlamDunkadunk: Your pretty darn adorable your self, Shar.

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: I know! –giggles-

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: I've g2g u 2.

DUHsohardcore: Kay! See you round Shar! Tell Ryan I said hey!

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: Ditto, Gab. Except the Ryan part. Do I smell crush?

DUHsohardcore: No! I just think he's sorta kinda cute.

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: Yes, I will tell you said hey and you keep telling yourself that Gabi.

!SlamDunkadunk: I love you, baby. See you tonight.

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: ooo I love you too! See ya!

XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX: Tootles!

**XxSiNgDaNcEaCtxX has signed out.**

DUHsohardcore: yah, tootles.

!SlamDunkadunk: I've got to get ready for our date tonight and make up an excuse for where I'm going for coach and go see the love of my life.

DUHsohardcore: lol kay! See ya 'round, Troy!

!SlamDunkadunk: See ya!

**!SlamDunkadunk! has signed out.**

**DUHsohardcore has signed out.**

"Wow! They are really in love. It's kind of sickening." Jason whispered. "That's the real world for you." Gabriella replied while getting up. "Now who wants some pie?" she asked heading for the door. "I do!" Chad exclaimed while scurrying out of the room. The rest of the group rolled their eyes and turned off the computer before walking out themselves.

**So how was that? I hope you guys like it! I worked hard on it! Please read and review! **

**-Sharpay**


	11. Never Once A Doubt

Hello all! How are we doing on this beautiful November night? I'm doing great! Currently listening to the song, 'Out of the Blue' by Aly and Aj, which has to do with this story. You'll see sooner or later.

Thanks to the following lovely reviewers: charmarctravis, NYlovebaby, Sharpay, Debbiek91121, AngelofSong, Aya Kurayami, actingalexis13, azndoll10, xxCaNdy CoUnTeR GiRlxx, Shaz AKA Troypay FAN, and hayzxzz! Here is more of your story!

Chapter 11

Last time on Dirty Little Secret… 

"_Wow! They are really in love. It's kind of sickening." Jason whispered. "That's the real world for you." Gabriella replied while getting up. "Now who wants some pie?" she asked heading for the door. "I do!" Chad exclaimed while scurrying out of the room. The rest of the group rolled their eyes and turned off the computer before walking out themselves._

_---------------------------_

"Troy, are you sure you wanna tell our parents?" Sharpay asked her boyfriend while he took her home from their date. "Yes, I'm sure, sweetie." Troy told her reassuringly. "I'm just not sure well they will take it." He continued. "Agreed." She replied frowning.

"Here we are." Troy said while getting out. He went to Sharpay's side of the car and tugged on her door and let out a hand to let her out. She smiled at the romantic act and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the date." Sharpay told him while taking his hand into her own as they walked down her long sidewalk. "Are you sure your okay about this?" She asked when he pulled her close to him. "Positive." He replied right after kissing her forehead.

They stepped on the porch and he captured his lips to hers. They let go after about 45 seconds in need of air. She giggled as he held onto her slim figure. He smiled to himself reminding himself over and over again how lucky he was to her in his life.

"I'm sorry I ever cheated on you, Shar. I love you so much. Words could not describe." He whispered huskily into her ear. "It's okay, I love you too." She retorted as he planted kisses on her face. Sharpay smiled when he kissed her once more. "I better get going." She told him and swiftly let go of his hands. "I love you." She said before stepping into the mansion. "God. I love you too." I replied with his hands in his jean pockets. She closed the door slowly and watched from the window as he drove off safely.

"You love who?" a female voice was heard behind her. She jumped out of her skin and turned around her heel. Standing before her were her two parents. "Nobody!" she yelled while running up stairs.

"Well, that was odd." Mr. Evans said. Mrs. Evans nodded in response and titled her head in confusion.

--------------------------

"Where were you last night, Troy and Sharpay!" a perky voice was heard behind Troy, Sharpay, and Ryan the next morning at East High School. "Date." Troy said while chewing his gum.

Just then Chad and the rest of the gang walked up to the three. "Sharpay, Ryan, what are you doing here?" Taylor said rudely standing up in front of the two. "We go to school here, einsteinette!" Sharpay replied while putting her hair up in a pony tail. Troy watched this go on in pure pain knowing that Taylor remarks really hurt Sharpay.

"Last time I checked, this wasn't a, 'I'm going to make the guy I crush on break up with my rival just because I want to' kind of school." Taylor snapped while twirling her hair, Gabriella bit her lip at the comment. If only they knew how much they loved each other…

Troy and Sharpay's heads shot up at Taylor declaration and frowned slightly. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Sharpay asked stuttering. "You and Troy dating." Chad told her while Taylor stepped two feet up. "Troy doesn't love you. Trust me." Taylor coldly stated into Sharpay's face. Sharpay's face went blank and she turned towards Troy, blank stare. "Do you Troy?" Chad asked his best friend. "Well, I don't-" He then looked up at his best friends and at the rest of group excluding Sharpay and Ryan. "No never. How could you ever think I love her?" Troy asked while he propped his foot up against the wall.

Sharpay ran to the restroom and cried in the stall never once looking at reflection in the mirror. It scared her too much.

Sharpay Evans briskly shot up in her bed. Sweat running down her face and all she held onto her heart.

"He would never do that to me." Sharpay said under her breath. "Would he?"

The one part after their date isn't a date! Just to let you know!! Read and review!! Please, please, please. I'm sooo close to 100!!

**Tootles!**

**-Sharpay**


	12. How to Treat A Girl

**Hi all! I'm ending the story here. But there will be a sequel soon! I promise! I know I will have some very mad reviewers won't I? But I needed to get rid of a story and I just don't know what to write next. **

**The sequel will probably come sometime around December or the end of it. I don't know just yet. I have to think of a plot and such. I'm almost done with I So Hate Consequences. And I'm starting two new stories at some time this week. Each one approved by my best friend. I would only start one if it weren't for that one of them is one that I don't have to put a whole bunch of thought into and the other one won't be that long. I it will most likely be about five chapters. One of them, according to my best friend, you Zashley lovers are going to fall in love with. She doesn't even like Zashley but she said she is going to read it because of it's awesome plot. And it's the one I don't even have to put a lot of thought into! Lol That one will be out today. The other one with be out probably about noon or so. Then I have to put up Totally Suite New Year's Eve on YouTube then update, uh, what's it called, Oh! You've Taken Over Me. And I will be finished with that story too. So I will have more time for my two new stories, I So Hate Consequences, and This Time of Year, I put Fall Before You Fly on Early Hiatus because of my lack of updates. After I finish atleast 3 or 4 more chapters on This Time Of Year(which I'm also updating today! Gosh I'm busy) and finish up I So Hate Consequences it will be back on it's normal updating range. Sorry for those of you who love that story. Go read it and give me some ideas! I could use some for later times. **

**Okay, I think I've ranted enough for the day. But I spent a lot of time on that so please read it! It has to do with all of my stories at it's really important!**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: _charmarctravis, Livinonaprayer23, actingalexis13, hayzxx, shaz, Aya Kurayami, SwtCeGong, azndoll10, Sharpay, xxCaNdY CoUnTeR GiRlxx, and hsmfreak._ **

**Thanks for reviewing!!! I love you all like a fat boy loves cake! Keep reviewing my darlings. **

--------------

_Last time on Dirty Little Secret…._

_Troy and Sharpay's heads shot up at Taylor declaration and frowned slightly. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Sharpay asked stuttering. "You and Troy dating." Chad told her while Taylor stepped two feet up. "Troy doesn't love you. Trust me." Taylor coldly stated into Sharpay's face. Sharpay's face went blank and she turned towards Troy, blank stare. "Do you Troy?" Chad asked his best friend. "Well, I don't-" He then looked up at his best friends and at the rest of group excluding Sharpay and Ryan. "No never. How could you ever think I love her?" Troy asked while he propped his foot up against the wall._

_Sharpay ran to the restroom and cried in the stall never once looking at reflection in the mirror. It scared her too much._

_Sharpay Evans briskly shot up in her bed. Sweat running down her face and all she held onto her heart._

"_He would never do that to me." Sharpay said under her breath. "Would he?"_

_------------------------_

The next morning, Sharpay put on a pink long flowing skirt, brown boots, a bright green tank, and a jean jacket. Ryan slowly came in as she was drying her hair from the shower. "Hey sis, your looking nice!" Ryan told her wearing a red t-shirt with a whole bunch of white music notes on it, dark faded jeans, and white tennis shoes. His hair was spiked and he was wearing a necklace given to him by Sharpay on their birthday last year, it was a beach shell necklace(my two Bff's have one of those. They are really cute! I'm going to Abercrombie to get one sooner or later! Lolz).

"Hey, Ry! Thanks, you looking really nice too." She replied while curling her hair. As she curled her hair, Ryan put his sister's belongings in her back pack for her to save some time. He came across a purple notebook and without his sister's permission flipped it open, she was too busy fixing her hair anyway.

_Dear Notebook Looking Thing,_

_First off, should I call you a diary? I don't know if I should. I think then Ryan would find out about it-_

That one seemed boring. He read the very last page,

_Dear Diary,_

_Me and Troy went out on a date tonight. He kept looking at different girls. God, he's such a guy. I would just slap him and he would snap back to reality. I guess I'm just not good enough for him. Well, he did cheat on me with Gabriella. _

_Sometimes I just wish we could tell people besides Ryan and sooner or later our parents. But he's, ummm.. afraid of his popularity being ruined. He practically came right out and said it on our first date over at his house. But I guess I'm too in love with him to over see the bad stuff in our relationship. _

_You know? I don't think even think he knows that I truly hate being called the Ice Queen. That Ryan and I dealed with not having a mother until we were 14, my dad finally got married again. I will always feels as if, Ryan is the only one who really gets me. Even if I'm dating the supposed most sensitive basketball guy there is. _

_Proof you ask? The other night I told him all of this and he started to stare at some other girl. He claims he loves me. In fact he claims, "God he loves me." My I know deep in my heart he's only with me to fall for some other overdressed dog. _

_Until next time…_

_Sharpayxoxoxo_

Ryan felt tears spring to his eyes. His sister really felt that way? He knew about all the stuff she tried to tell Troy but, about the whole Troy's not in love with her thing. He never knew about that.

"Come on Ryan let's go!" Sharpay told him while putting away her expensive styling tools. He quickly stuffed the purple 'notebook' into the bag. He wiped away the sliding tears and the tears threatening to fall. He sniffled and threw his sister's bag towards her.

"Let me go get my bag!" he called out while jogging out of her pink bedroom. Sharpay sighed and plopped on the chair by the window pulling out her diary. She went to the last written in page and saw a fresh tear-drop plastered on the top of her signed name. She looked up at the doorway and glared into her brother's room. She then saw that she was crying herself. It must have been her's.

--------------------------

Ryan and Sharpay walked into the school and the basketball team's jaws dropped in awe at Sharpay. Gabriella and Taylor turned around to see what they were staring at the Gabriella's eyes didn't land on Sharpay, they landed on Ryan. "Man he's hot." Gabriella muttered under her breath. "Ew.' Taylor clearly stated.

"When are we going to tell 'Troypay' that we know about them?" Taylor asked into Gabriella's ear. "Sooner or later. Hold your horses, Tay." Gabriella whispered back.

Ryan's eyes then zoomed across Gabriella ignoring her since the first time since the status quo and landed on Troy's with a glare falling into number 14's eyes. Troy became confused and Sharpay watched her brother stand in front of Troy in worry of what his thoughts are going to be. "Backstabbing-" Ryan was rudely cutt-off. "What the heck are you talking about?" Troy asked. Sharpay then immediately knew what was going on. Ryan did read her diary! She tugged on Ryan's hand. "Ryan! No! Let's just go to class!" Sharpay loudly ordered her brother.

Ryan stepped back slowly looking at his sister. "I'm sorry, Shar. I just can't stand back and watch him do this to you." Ryan whispered before punching Troy in the face by surprised making him lose control of his balance and all gravity on his feet. "Troy!" Gabriella yelled slouching down to help him up. After that was done, Gabriella walked over to Ryan calmly, "Ryan, what's going on?" Ryan looked around and whispered small details into Gabriella's ear. Gabriella, in wide eye shock, turned around to glare at Troy. She then pushed him back down, "My bad! You deserved to be punched. Stupid." Gabriella told him while he landed on the cold tile floor. Troy realized what he'd done and looked up at Ryan then back to Gabriella and the up at his team mates.

Ryan pulled Troy up by his collar and slammed him up against the locker. Ms. Darbus, the principal, and Coach Bolton came out of the principal's office about to get onto to boys but had to find out what was going on first. So they listened to what Ryan had to say.

"God! Troy! If your going to do that to anybody, do it to someone who's actually stupid enough to fall for it! She wasn't just going to sit back and let you do it to her! You're a jerk! Even I know not to treat a girl like that!!" Ryan yelled with Troy's legs lifted off the ground. Who knew the drama king was this strong? "Look! I didn't mean to do anything wrong-" he was cut off by Ryan, "Just look at your girlfriend!" Ryan yelled making the whole hallway even, the three authority figures, gasp when Troy didn't turn his attention to Gabriella or anybody predictable, but to Sharpay!

There she was, arms crossed, tears falling down her made up face. But the thing that got Troy to break-down was looking into her eyes. He looked at them while Ryan put him down letting him go, Sharpay, out of embarressment, put her head down. She really didn't want him to know that she was feeling like that. She didn't want to hurt him. Troy walked over to Sharpay and lifted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled and they kissed again, the whole school watching in surprise.

Gabriella pulled on Ryan's hand and kissed him. She let him go and her eyes went wide, "I'm sorry! I've just…always wanted to do that!" she said before scurrying away down the long hallway. "Don't be." He said touching his lips and then turning back around to head to his locker while the two Troypay lovers finally made up.

**Was that good enough for you guys? They all did good and well, that's the end. I was going to leave you all in complete suspense until the sequel but I decided to be mean to you all. I know I let It go at a non-warning place. But I tried to make the chapter as long as possible. Anyways, read and review! Then, when I have them up, go check out my two new stories! Hopefully you will like them. One of them is a non-pairing because it deals with how everybody is treated in high school. It's called, The High School Challenge. Based off an episode of Oprah. Yes, I know. You watch Oprah? Yes, sometimes. If there is literally nothing else on! Haha**

**Tootles to All and to All A Goodday! **

**-Sharpay**


End file.
